christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Christianity Knowledge Base:Christian point of view
The Christianity Knowledge Base Wiki:Christian Point of View (CKB:CPOV for short) is the official policy on referencing and maintaining a Christian point of view within the Christianity Wiki. We are explicitly attempting to move away from the Neutral Point of View policy adopted by Wikipedia because of the unique format of CKB. Articles should be written from the perspective of Christianity. While there is nothing wrong with being neutral in and of itself, the Christianity wiki community recognizes that the NPOV of Wikipedia is there so that they come across as a global community seeking the truth. But this does not accurately reflect the Christianity wiki community; we are a specific community that claims it has found the truth, and so neutrality is not precisely appropriate for this encyclopedia. Fundamental Principles These are some of the fundamental principles which articles must follow. * CKB does not subscribe to the doctrines or beliefs of any single Christian denomination. Rather, it attempts to present the viewpoints of many types of Christians, to further the goal of understanding and conciliation. * Articles should reflect the belief that (John 3:16) (KJV) "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." * CKB also accepts the canonical Gospels and the Pauline Epistles as Scripture. * When quoting Scripture (a practice which is explicitly encouraged), the version of the Bible must be mentioned. Note other versions of the Bible will be changed to KJV whenever they are found. The previous administration used mostly NIV. * Discussion, exploration, and criticism are encouraged, along the lines of: ** (Jude 1:3) (KJV) "...ye should earnestly contend for the faith which was once delivered unto the saints" ** (1 Pet 3:15) (KJV) But sanctify the Lord God in your hearts: and be ready always to give an answer to every man that asketh you a reason of the hope that is in you with meekness and fear: ** (John 7:24) (KJV) Judge not according to the appearance, but judge righteous judgment. ** (2 Timothy 4:2) (KJV) Preach the word; be instant in season, out of season; reprove, rebuke, exhort with all long suffering and doctrine. * Articles which violate any of these rules should be marked with the template: so that they can be easily found and cleaned up. * Issues and questions concerning CKB policy shall be decided upon by the elected administration of this Wiki, taking into consideration all relevant research and discussion provided by both administrators and editors. Administrative decisions are final. General Information In general, basic questions which are universally accepted by all Christian denominations should be taken as a given when writing articles for the CKB. For example, the existence of God and Jesus should be taken as a given. (Sadly, Christianity is so diverse that these are perhaps the only things which are universally agreed upon.) Furthermore, an article about God should be written from a Christian perspective. While our policy should maintain tolerance of other faiths, this does not mean that an article on CKB about God would need to explore the other interpretations of God offered by other religions. Of course, open discussion of issues like the existence of god is allowed and encouraged, but it should be limited to the Talk pages. We invite the contributions of members of other faiths as well as non-theists. It should be remembered that the goal of this knowledge base is not to push any particular viewpoint on anybody. Nevertheless, it must also be understood that this resource is meant primarily for Christians, with the additional objective of teaching non-Christians about Christianity and its many forms. In instances where there is disagreement about particular issues within the Christian faith (i.e. different biblical interpretations by different denominations), there can be sections within the article that explain the diverse viewpoints (eg. Catholicism's view of Abortion). No denomination shall, under any circumstance, be considered superior, more correct, or more righteous than any other. See Also CKB Editorial Policy Category:Religious views and beliefs